Witches, Demons, and Ghosts! Oh My!
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: The daughter of Danny Phantom, Lily, finds that even college doesn't give you and your halfghost boyfriend a break. Dealing with demons along with ghosts isn't a step up either. Even with the help of her brother witch girlfriend and her boyfriend's half-sister, it's one bumpy ride.
1. Clockwork's been meddling

_This isn't my usallay type of author notes but oh well. This story was written with major help from chadtayor020 and includes some of his characters. As such I actually have a lot of warnings involving this one. So let's get started._

_1. This is a sequel. As such it's advised to have read The Phantom Three and The Phantom and The Witch by Alex Tsukino. Also might want to check out __Triple Threat vs. The Phantom Three by chadtayor020. Also check out chadtayor020 profile page for more details on that. If not that's okay but you wll be a bit lost, but fine. Be a rebel._

_2. This is M rated. Its M for a reason. If your not comfortable with that be ready to skip some parts. _

_3. This includes major reilgious stuff. If your offended by that probably don't wanna read._

_4. This goes with 2 as it's M there is sexual content as well as homosexuals in this. Be prepared for that. _

_5. It's set in college. There is drinking college, this is from experince. _

_6. This contains a lot of OCs. Deal with it. Also those OCs belong to me and chadtayor020_

_and 7. Me and chadtayor020 don't own any Danny Phantom characters. Nick owns them._

_That said if you read all that,which half of you didn't, feel free to enjoy the story..._

**Witches, Demons, and Ghosts! Oh My!**

**By: Alex Tsukino and chadtayor020**

* * *

Chapter 1: Clockwork's been Meddling

Lily smiled as she looked at the University of De Ville, taking in a breath, "Do you feel that?"

"The crazy heat and humidity?" Nathan asked as he grabbed his last box and walked towards his dorm, "Yeah."

Lily Fenton and Nathan Matthews, more commonly known as Lily Phantom and Nathan Plasmius, had just finished their long drive from Amity Park, Ohio to De Ville, Alabama. While Lily was happy with the weather and smiling like crazy, Nathan was slowly adjusting.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed him in, "You're the one that wanted to come with."

"I know you grew up in Alabama in an alternate reality but seriously Lil," Nathan commented as Lily opened the door to his dorm for him, "You could have warned me."

"I did. But and I quote 'As long as I'm with you'," Lily teased as she glanced around Nathan's almost finished room, "When are your roommates moving in?"

"Don't remember," Nathan replied as he walked to his park of the dorm.

Thanks to a little nudging from Lily's Fenton name they had talked them into giving them apartment style dorms usually reserved from the upperclassmen.

"I can't even remember their names, Tom and Clark maybe?" Nathan admitted as he looked at his watch, "You should get back to your dorm. It's almost curfew."

Lily gave Nathan a quick kiss and headed out towards her dorm.

Lily Fenton was happy to be back in the south. Though Amity Park will always be her home now because of that stupid alternate reality thing that gives her two sets of memories, but the south held a place in her heart that no other place could.

That's why she chose to go to the University of De Ville, a liberal arts college in the heart of Alabama.

Lily felt a little bad leaving Danny and Levi to take care of Amity Park, though lately Stephen claimed he was ready to step up. But Danny assured Lily, he and Levi would be enough to take care of the city without Lily, Luke, Nathan, and Vanessa.

Though she wanted to believe that Lily always felt that Levi was a bit too immature to handle it on his own, and even if Stephen was almost the same age as when Danny started fighting ghost, he wasn't as strong or skilled as Danny or the Phantom Three.

Lily sighed at the thought as she swiped her ID card into her dorms swipe door and entered and headed down the hall to her dorm. Lily pulled out her key and opened the dorm and paused as she heard rustling in the room. Looks like her roommates had shown up.

Nathan and Lily had set up Lily's room first before Lily's roommates had shown up and Lily hadn't been back since.

Lily walked in yawing taking in the black and white cats on the couch in the small living room. Lily paused and looked at them again surprised as she walked over to them. She petted them as the cats looked up at her.

"You look like Selene and Endymion," Lily stated amazed at how the two looked like her cats back when she was Lily Manson. True she had gotten a cat five years ago named Perseus (Percy to everyone but Lily, Nathan, and Luke) but Lily had since remembered the two cats that loved her a lot.

"Jay, that's stupid!"

"Lissa, for the last time no it isn't!"

Lily froze up as she heard the voices and names. It couldn't be….

But no sooner had she thought that did a short redhead girl with a My Little Pony shirt and black jeans walk in followed by a long brown haired girl with a De Ville school shirt on and light blue jeans.

No fuckin' way, Lily thought as she stared at them.

"Ah, our roomie," the redhead greeted, "Welcome, I'm Melissa Nix."

"And I'm Jade Manning," the other girl explained and added after noticing Lily was next to the cats, "Oh, and the black cat is Karkat and the white one is Kiara."

Lily nodded stiffly as she tried to take in the fact that her two best friends from another reality were now her roommates, plus her old cats Endymion and Selene were here too (well, now they were Karkat and Kiara but damn.)

But how?! Melissa and Jade never wanted to go to De Ville! Melissa wanted to go to Auburn University! Jade expressed she wanted to just go up the road to Connorsville's Commuinty College! How the hell did they end up here?!

"Hello!" Melissa called to Lily as she started pocking.

"Huh?" Lily commented jumping a little bit away.

"We asked your name," Jade commented obviously starting to size her up like she use to do everyone she usually meet for the first, "Or else well just have to call you roommate the rest of the year."

Lily managed a small smile as she told them her alias, "Lilith Domovoi. Just call me Lily though."

Lily had also moved because she wanted a little peace and quiet. She wanted a little relaxation and laziness like she had gotten as Lily Manson that she didn't get as Lily Fenton/Phantom.

"Well, Lily," Melissa commented as she flopped on the couch turned on the TV and PS3 Lily hadn't noticed, "I stay up all night so get us to it."

Jade rolled her eyes at this, "Melissa is a major gamer. Anyway, I'm going to bed." Jade walked off allowing Lily to slip into her room.

Lily collapsed on her bed. Her best friends were back. She never had real friends in Amity Park since they had all known she was Lily Fenton/Phantom and wanted to date her and/or Luke and Levi. Imagine her luck that her old friends would be here.

Not luck, "Clockwork," Lily summarized as she sat up and removed her sunglasses rubbing her eyes.

There was no way Jade and Melissa would have decided to go to De Ville without some sort of push or get Sele-Karkat and Kiara. Jade hated cats!

Lily laid her sunglasses on the nightstand and remembered to put her blue contacts next to them to help remember to put them on; neon green wasn't exactly a normal color. Lily stood up about to get her pajamas on when her ghost sense went off.

"Wha-" Lily muttered as a familiar voice cried, "BEWARE!"

Lily rolled her eyes and glared at him raising her eco-powered hand, "Two seconds."

The Box Ghost squealed and took off leaving a sighing Lily.

"What was that?" Melissa called down the hall.

"Nothing!" Lily tried to cover up as she muttered, "At least I hope. I moved so I wouldn't have to deal with ghosts."

Lily changed into her pajamas quickly and got in her bed praying she wouldn't have to deal with anymore ghosts or trouble for a couple months so she could win her friends back.


	2. WTF?

Chapter 2: WTF?!

Nathan tapped his foot as he waited on Lily to open the door to her room; instead a brown haired girl opened it.

The girl looked at him for a second before smiling, "Why hello!"

"Hi…" Nathan greeted awkwardly, "I'm Nathaniel Hawthorne, is Lily here?"

"Maybe," the girl teased before a hand shot out and grabbed the girl and pulled her inside.

Nathan blinked but leaned his head in to see a redhead glaring at the brown haired girl, "Jade, obviously the boy is Lily's boyfriend."

"They could be just friends," Jade challenged.

Nathan stared at the girls realizing they were Lily's roommates and watched them argue till Lily walked in rubbing her eyes. Lily looked at him and Nathan laughed at the blue contacts she was wearing.

"Shut up," Lily scolded leaning up to kiss him.

"Aha!" the redhead cried pointing at Lily and Nathan.

"Do I wanna know?" Lily asked looking at them before commenting, "Wait, Jade flirted with you and now Melissa's scolding her."

Nathan nodded, "So, breakfast." Nathan pushed Lily out the door.

Lily stopped and asked, "You guys wanna come?" Nathan face palmed and looked at Lily as if she was stupid.

"Sure," Jade nodded.

"Why not?" Melissa shrugged.

They both left to get dressed as Nathan looked at Lily like she had lost it, "What are you thinking?"

"It's a long story. But they're my best friends from that alternate time line!" Lily hissed the explanation.

Nathan blinked as a faint memory of a very flirty girl and crazy one popped, "Them? Wow. But what does that have to do with them ruining our breakfast."

Lily gave him a look and smirked, "Well, if I become friends with me again then you don't have to watch My Little Pony, Kim Possible, Super Sentai, and Doctor Who with me."

"Jade, Melissa, hurry!" Nathan called desperately earning a big smile from Lily.

…

"That's not breakfast," Nathan pointed to Melissa's plate of chicken and mash potatoes.

"The sign said brunch," Melissa replied taking a gulp of water.

"Don't question it," Jade offered advice eating her waffle.

Nathan rubbed his temples as Lily laughed. Nathan was glad that Lily was having fun with her friends but Melissa and Jade were loud and annoying. Plus Jade was still winking at him some.

"So, Lily, Nathan. Where are you from?" Jade asked as she snacked her eggs.

"Ohio," Nathan replied for them, "We're both from Ohio."

Melissa raised her eyebrow and pointed to him, "I can believe that for you Nate." She moved her hand and pointed to Lily, "But, Lil sounds like she's southern."

Lily stopped eating and looked at Melissa shocked. Her southern accent had been very strong when she had first gotten her memories back. Back eventually become very faint as the years went on. The fact that it was obvious to Melissa meant that it must be coming back. Lily didn't know whether that was good or bad since she was not suppose to have that accent.

"Um," Lily laughed at nervously.

Nathan seemed to jump in at that point and called, "Look, Levi Phantom is on TV Fighting a Dragon." Melissa and Jade turned to look at the screen.

Nathan and Lily sighed as they looked back at the food but Lily paused as her head shot up and shouted at the screen, "Levi fighting a dragon?!"

…..

Lily sighed defeated as she closed her laptop and pushed it aside as she looked up at Nathan, "I'm going to end up moving back. I just know it."

Nathan glanced down at her from her bed and leaned down nuzzling into her neck, "It'll be fine."

"Stop that," Lily giggled as she pulled him in for a kiss.

BAM!

Lily's door flung open as Melissa sprang in, "Doctor Who!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and turn to kiss Lily again and ignore the redhead. But blinked as Lily jumped up, "Tenth?"

"Eleventh," Melissa replied as she and Lily left the room.

Nathan sat there for a minute, "So this is how it feels to be left for friends…..Maybe me and my roommates can hang out."


	3. Rainbows!

Chapter 3: Rainbows!

_Two days later…_

"No, Mom," Lily tried to assure Sam as she moved to open her door having just finished her classes for the day, "Look Levi is reckless, clueless, and stupid…..yes, like dad….the difference is he is smarter. I'm sure he's fine…..Well, that depends." Lily opened the door putting her keys up and sipping on her coffee cup, "Was the girl cute?"

Lily walked in but paused as she noticed Melissa at the sink with large amount of hair dye.

"Hi, Lily," Melissa greeted as she returned to reading a pamphlet Lily guessed must have come with the dye.

Lily sat her cup on the counter and gently placed her backpack on the couch, "Mom, I have to go. My friend is about to do something _extremely _awesome or _extremely _stupid." Lily closed to phone and eyed the dye counting seven, each a different color of the rainbow, "Why?"

"For my gay pride!" Melissa shouted as she jumped around the room.

Rolling her eyes Lily sighed. It never bothered Lily in this life or her last life that Melissa was a lesbian. It was just part of who she was. But what did annoy her was Melissa's need to loudly proclaim it. Thus the rainbow hair dye, though Lily was amused that she had gotten all seven colors, including indigo.

"Wait," Melissa commented carrying Kiara, the white cat into the kitchen area, "You aren't shocked."

"Huh?" Lily muttered raising her eyebrow and taking a sip of her drink.

"That I just admitted I was gay," Melissa explained as she placed Kiara in the sink.

"Oh," Lily cursed trying to remember the way she reacted last time to Melissa's confessing but couldn't remember it clearly, "It was a secret? Sorry, it just seemed obvious to me."

Melissa gave her a look but shrugged, "Don't worry. I won't molest you in the middle of night or anything…."

Lily face palmed, "Well, now I am going to lock my door."

Laughing evilly Melissa turned on the water in the sink and held Kiara down getting her wet, "Now to check my rainbow hair theory with Guinean pig one."

At this statement Lily jumped up and rescue the poor soaking wet cat, "You're crazy! You can't test your dyes on Kiara!"

Melissa opened her mouth but Lily cut her off, "Or Karkat!"

"No fair," Melissa muttered as she looked back over the dyes.

Lily place Kiara down as the cat ran away, Lily didn't blame her.

Picking up her coffee cup to take a sip the door flung open and Jade waltzed in muttering to herself and grabbed Lily's cup and took a sip and spat it out.

"This isn't coffee!" Jade complained.

Lily snatched it back, "its white hot chocolate! I don't like coffee. Next time ask."

Jade muttered and pointed to the pile of hair dye, "What?"

"Lissa is dyeing her hair rainbow," Lily explained as she walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"You want to ruin these gorgeous red locks," Jade complained, "I knew gingers had no souls."

Melissa shot Jade the bird as she went back to her project. "When and where?" Jade giggled as she sat down next Lily.

"So, what were you and your mom talking about Lil?" Melissa asked as she began opening the dyes and lining them up like she wanted.

Lily was surprised at the question since they hadn't really talked about their families. Like it matter to Lily since she knew Jade lived with her dad and had an older half-brother and older half-sister and that Melissa lived with her dad, Stepmom, and stepsister but had a half-brother she never saw.

"Oh, my brother Levi is being a problem," Lily half-lied, "I think it's just the middle child acting out."

"Huh," Jade commented curiously, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Four," Lily explained, "My younger brother Stephen and younger sister Daphne. Then you have me, and my brothers Luke and Levi. Me, Luke, and Levi are triplets."

Melissa whistled, "Damn, Momma Domovoi must be stressed."

"Very," Lily laughed, "The thing is my Dad's family has a family business. Since me and Luke moved away for college Levi has had to step it up to fill in for us. I think the stress is getting to him."

"Sounds tough," Jade added.

Lily nodded as her phone began ringing the Phantom Theme from the live action Danny Phantom movie.

"DP? Really?" Melissa teased.

Lily ignored them as she flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" Lily answered, "Mom, calmed down. What happen to Levi?!"


	4. Brother Trouble

Chapter 4: Brother Trouble

_Amity Park, Ohio_

_The Next day…_

Lily sighed as she glanced at Daphne, "So, about this guy you want to go to the dance with…"

"We aren't discussing Cody," Daphne blushed.

"We have a name now," Lily teased her baby sister.

"Ugh," Stephen complained as he entered the hospital room.

"Thank you," Levi added as he rubbed his head and leaned back on his hospital bed, "Girl emotions suck."

Stephen smirked, "But seriously Lily gets telekinesis, Luke can summon flames, but you get empathy?"

Levi groaned as his siblings laughed. He appreciated his big family but not right now.

Lily and Luke had arrived back home late last night, Nathan and Vanessa had stayed behind at their request. Which sucked since Levi on top of having no idea what happened, since that witch had screwed with his memories, had to deal with the disappointment he felt from his family. Mainly Luke's.

Lily on the other hand was being supportive, probably because of her being tricked by Vlad and Nathaniel in the other reality.

"Sissy power," Luke commented as he entered with Danny and Sam following.

"Luke," Danny warned as he walked over to his middle son, "Feeling better?"

"I'll feel way better once Grandpas and Grams finish that blocker," Levi commented glancing at Lily, "Will you stop thinking about Nathan!"

Lily blushed and Daphne pocked her teasingly.

"That would be faster if you could remember anything about that witch," Luke reminded earning a glare from Lily.

"I don't even remember Lily leaving for college!" Levi explained.

"Well, that was the day you and me meet Kara Roth," Daphne added earning looks from everyone, "That was what the witch said her name was."

"Kara," Levi tested the name.

Luke looked disgusted as he left the room, "I'm going to go get some lunch."

"Me too!"

"Better than sitting here."

"I need a bite of something."

Luke groaned as he remembered he had three other siblings.

…

Luke sighed as he paid for Stephen and Daphne and watched as they sat down. Luke felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet Lily's neon green eyes.

"What's wrong Luke?" Lily demanded.

Luke sighed long ago not to argue with his older sister, "I'm…..I'm anger. At you, at dad, at Levi. I can't explain it Lily."

Lily looked worried at this, "Maybe you just need a break."

"That's why I moved to New York," Luke explained, "but if Levi keeps making me come back every week I think I'll get worst."

Lily nodded at this, "Don't worry. Levi will mature and Stephen mentioned stepping up too."

Luke gave Lily a look, "Lil, I don't want to put either Steph or Daph in a situation that they feel they can't call on me, you, or Lee.

The ghost boy and girl both rubbed their necks, "We're in a pickle."

….

_De Ville, Alabama_

Nathan rubbed his eyes as he closed his biology book and tossed his book onto the coffee table earning a look from his roommate Rodney Jalil, a Middle Eastern looking boy.

"You miss your girl don't you?" Rodney teased as he flopped down next to him.

"More like I'm worried I think," Nathan explained, "Levi is my friend too."

Rodney shrugged, "Wait, your girlfriend's brother is your friend?"

"Yep. Her other brothers, Luke and Stephen, don't like me though," Nathan replied as he got up to grab a drink from the fridge and paused, "Then again neither does her dad."

As he closed the fridge and stared at the note on it from Rodney and Nathan's roommate Griffin Mann that said something about soup in the fridge.

"Have you ever see Griffin?" Nathan asked annoyed plopping back down on the couch.

"I'm half convinced he's just another one of the ghosts on campus," Rodney joked.

Nathan spat out his drink in surprise as Rodney said that, "Ghosts?!"

Rodney gave Nathan a weird look at this, "Um, yeah. Ghosts, like five or six I think. Not that I'm worried that much. Didn't you know that?"

"No," Nathan replied shocked.

"De Ville is one of the most haunted places in Alabama," Rodney added enjoying this, "How did you not?"

Nathan groaned as he realized that Lily got back he was chewing her out, "Ghost free my ass."


	5. Feelin' the Love

Chapter 5: Feelin' the love

_One week later_

_Amity Park, OH_

Lily rolled her neon green eyes as Stephen dragged her down to the gym/lab below their house. Daphne was skipping behind them as they reached the gym and Stephen called "Ghost Mode!"

Ghost rings appeared around Stephen as his blonde hair changed to snow white and his yellow t-shirt and blue jeans changed to a black t-shirt, white hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes. Stephen gave Lily a look as if to save 'well?'

Lily sighed and called, "Go Ghost!" Changing into her Lily Phantom form.

"Ghost Time!" Daphne changed into her Daphne Phantom outfit that was a skirt and shirt resembling Dani Phantom design.

"So what's up guys?" Lily asked getting tired of this little game.

Stephen smirked as held out his hand, "Wanted to so you this." In his hand a club seemed to form, a club made out of eco energy!

Lily's eyes went wide as she stared at it, "Wow."

"Yeah but-" Stephen began as the club suddenly feel apart into goop, "I can't stabilized it well. It falls apart way too easily. I've haven't shown anyone but you and Daph yet. I don't even know if it will be as usefully as your and Luke's cool powers. I want to get good at something."

Lily rubbed her eyes then looked the unsure Stephen. Then thought back to someone that she had seem use the power Stephen had, Jack Phantom.

Back when Lily had gone to the universe of the Triple Threat, She hadn't actually talked to Jack as much as she talked to his brother Jerry, cause his girlfriend had gotten kidnapped by Vlad like Nathan had, and his sister Chloe, cause she was a girl. But what was usually was in that world each kid had one power.

But damn were they good at that one power. Chloe had knocked the shit out of Lily with a blast and Jerry's ice was freakin' colder than even Luke's. But that brought up Jack.

"You know when I was in that other universe last year. I meet Jack Phantom," Lily began explaining to Stephen, "He's basically our brother. He had that power you just showed me."

Stephen looked at Lily surprised, "Really?"

Lily nodded, "Things he created and did with it was amazing. He kicked Levi's ass. But he and his siblings trained really hard to do what they did. Just like you and Daphne have too."

Stephen and Daphne stared at Lily confused as she sighed, "Me, Luke, and Levi have advantages you two don't. One is that we have our memories from being the Manson Triplets, two is that we have preflex."

The two younger Phantoms nodded knowing this as Lily continued, "But Jack, Jerry, and Chloe didn't have those and fought Luke, Levi, and I to a standstill. Remember that."

Lily smiled at Stephen and Daphne as Daphne squealed, "Now I just have to find my special power!"

Lily gave Stephen a look as he groaned annoyed like any normal teenage boy, "Come on Steph. You love us!"

…..

_De Ville, AL_

Interesting thing about the De Ville, Alabama that Nathan didn't know and Lily didn't mention at all if she did know…..It was haunted.

yeah, Lily was dead meat.

Which had actually lead to Nathan Plasmius running down the main road of De Ville being chase down the main De Ville road by a female ghost from the earlier 1900's that was on fire yelling about fudge.

See this flaming ghost was named Constance "Connie" Shortridge. She had burned to death but in 1905 at the college involving an accident cooking fudge.

So obviously she was obviously a little mad when Nathan offered her fudge…

"DIE!"

…Okay she was absolutely pissed!

Nathan created a shield to protect him from the flames cursing himself for not researching the ghosts on campus more before talking to them.

"Get her Nate!"

"Yeah, Nate show her who is the boss!"

Nathan glared at the source of the yelling and rolled his eyes as he saw two soldiers, the younger of two wearing a grey confederate uniform while the older wore a blue union uniform.

These "lovely gentlemen" were two other De Ville ghosts, Captain Garland H. Robertson and Lieutenant Joseph L. Robertson, Nathan called then Gar and Joe. They died back in the Civil War when apparently the college was used as a hospital.

The two were nice guys and they along with the hippie ghost around there named Moonshine, seriously, had agreed not to give Nathan or Lily trouble.

Unfortunately there were three others ghosts that didn't like him.

Professor Evilsizer, a science teacher, that seemed to hate him for being a "punk", a freakin' mutant rhino that came out of nowhere on Tuesday, and of course Miss Connie.

"Come on like I knew you had fudge issues!" Nathan tried to reason as he looked around at the flames burning up to trees wishing he had ice like Lily. He glanced around and smiled as he saw a fire hydrant.

"You mock me!" Connie wined angrily, "How dare you?!"

Nathan inched in front of the fire hydrant as he smirked like a jerk, "Hey, not my fault you didn't remember to stop, drop, and roll."

"Oh snap son!" Gar hollered as Connie erupted in flames as launch a blast at him.

Nathan smirked as he rolled out of the way allowing her to hit the fire hydrant. The hydrant erupted and drenched Connie and the flames allowing Nathan to pull his thermos out sucked Connie in.

"Finally," Nathan sighed relaxing.

"That took a while," Joe laughed which earn him a look from Nathan.

"Whatever," Nathan gave up as he flew back to his room.

Gar and Joe shared a look, "Whatever?"

…..

Nathan sighed and walked into his room deciding to take a nap but paused as he saw his girlfriend lying on his bed reading a book, "Did you phase in or did Rod let you in?"

Lily looked up, putting the book to the side, and taking her sunglasses of to reveal her glowing eyes, Nathan liked them better than those stupid blue contacts, "I phased in."

"Ah," Nathan commented as he flopped down on the bed and pinned Lily down playfully causing her to giggled, "I missed you, Lily-Love."

"You too, ghost boy," Lily replied placing kisses on his cheek.

"You won't believe the crap-"Nathan started but was cut off by Lily's kiss.

"Later."

…..

Rodney groaned as he looked thru the fridge and groaned as he walked towards Nathan's room, "Nathan!"

Rodney opened the door, "Did you eat my-" Rodney's eyes went wide as he saw various clothes thrown around the room and a blonde he recognized from Nathan's photos in Nathan's bed….with Nathan.

Fast as he could Rodney left to room and closed the door, "I will never be unable to unsee that!"


	6. Attacked!

Chapter 6: Attacked!

_One week later…_

"They're cool. Bow ties are cool," Lily replied in English accent as she tugged on the bow tie.

"Lil, you can stop now," Jade complained as she took her cape off.

"But I'm the Doctor," Lily complained motioning to her Doctor Who costume.

"And I'm Samus Aran ," Melissa replied pulling her blonde wig off so she could ruffle her rainbow hair. (yes she had gone thru with it)

"I give up," Jade complained as three continued to walk from the parking lot back to their dorm.

You see today Lily, Jade, and Melissa had dressed up, or cosplayed as Melissa insisted the called, so they could go to the convention for comics/tv shows/cartoons/anime/video games they loved.

For example Lily had dressed up as the Eleventh Doctor, complete with fez and sonic screwdriver, Jade was Power Girl, and Melissa was Samus Aran from that Metroid game.

The three girls had had major fun today but it was rather late at night now, though Lily wasn't that worried, she was after all Lily Phantom. Plus last guy that tried to hit on her Melissa had given him a nice kick in the 'boys'. Lily loved her friends.

"Victory," Melissa joked wrapping both Jade and Lily in a hug laughing manically, Jade joined in but Lily didn't as her preflex seemed to activate.

Lily immediately forced Melissa and Jade to the ground as she turned only to get her right arm caught between a mouth filled with ragged teeth.

"AHHHHH!"

"LILY!" Jade and Melissa cried as they jumped up and stared at the creature that had Lily's arm in its mouth.

It was big and ugly. It was at least 11 ft. tall and 8ft. wide. It was black and looked like it had scaly skin with look almost like lava running between them. It had claws with jagged talons and a spiked tail. It's face was the most horrifying as it was an ugly and terrifying cross between a bat and snake, not to mention it's jagged teeth were digging deeper into Lily's arm causing her ectoplasmic green blood to bleed out.

Lily screamed louder as the teeth dug deeper and quickly reacted by creating her ghost rings and sent the thing flying back while little Lily Phantom. Too bad that didn't stop the pain. Lily staggered backwards falling it to the waiting arms of Jade and Melissa as she cradled her bloody arm.

"Lily, you have some explaining to do later," Melissa commented as she held the ghost girl up.

"Later," Jade commented tearing the Power Girl cape so she could wrap it around Lily's gashes, "What was that thing?"

"I don't know. Not a ghost though. My ghost sense didn't go off," Lily concluded as she looked over at the thing as it got up, "Get back guys."

Lily raised her left hand and blasted at the creature only for it to absorb it almost and look at Lily almost as if she was food. It let out a horrifying cross between a hiss and growl as it charged at Lily looking its chops getting the last of her blood of its lips.

It charged at Lily till another scaly monster tackled it to the ground.

This one though was an orange color and had wings. Wait that was the dragon Levi had fought two weeks ago!

Lily couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the black…Thing and the orange dragon wrestle with each other on the ground. The Thing tried to bite the dragon, only to get bitten first, making it scream a little before it took its claw and gave the dragon a wicked scratch on the side. The dragon made a strange screaming roaring sound then bit the thing hard on its shoulder, making it scream in its strange hissing growling way. The Thing pushed the dragon off, and the two of them circled each other like beasts. "What the Hell is going on?!" Jade screamed. The dragon sprang forward and turned, swiping at the Thing with its spiked tail. The Thing dodged it and hit the dragon full on with its own tail.

The dragon flared its wings and flew up, releasing a mighty inferno from its mouth. The Thing stood there and let the flames engulf it then the dragon stopped breathing fire. The Thing was completely unaffected. The Thing laughed and said in a voice that screamed EVIL, "You are nothing to me, lizard." The Thing then grabbed the dragon by its tail and slammed it into the ground, laughing the whole time. The dragon tried to fly off, only to be grabbed by one of its wings and again slammed into the ground, its wing snapped like a bunch of twigs and the Thing laughed at the poor creature's suffering.

"Dracos!"

Lily, Jade, and Melissa turned to see an Middle Eastern looking girl dressed in an orange t-shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, violet shoes along with a black fedora and glasses covering her bright blonde hair and grey eyes and black backpack on her back.

"Witch!" The thing hissed as the girl raised her hand.

"PI KUHA!" The girl cried as the thing hiss glowing an orange color before running off.

"Damn!" The girl cursed as she ran up to the dragon, "It's okay Dracos you tried."

Lily studied the girl talking to the dragon as the dragon suddenly shrunk to a toy size. Then she realized, "Kara?"

The girl, Kara, turned and stared at the three girls behind her, "Lily Phantom? Great…"


	7. Belial

Chapter 7: Belial

_Dorm Room of Lily/Jade/Melissa_

"Ow!" Lily cried as Melissa, a major in nursing, began stitching up her arm, "That hurts."

"Whiner," Kara laughed which earned a slap from Jade, "Why?!"

"Mediator," Jade replied glaring before turning and looking at Lily, "Now, Lil, it's obvious you aren't Lily Domovoi but Lily Fenton/Phantom. So can I ask questions?"

Lily gave Jade a tired look, "Fine."

"Number one, why is your blood green?" Jade asked pointing at her arm.

Kara and Melissa perked at the question as Lily replied, "The ecto energy my dad passed to me and my siblings is rather unstable unlike his and Vlad's ecto energy. Thus my blood and my siblings is actually more ectoplasm than human blood. Same thing with our eyes, there naturally glowing and we can't shut it off."

They all nodded as Jade swerved and pointed to Kara, "You! "Kara" is it? Who are you?"

Kara leaned back as Jade moved closer, "I'm Hadassah Kara Lightchaser. I'm a witch."

"So you are Kara!" Lily accused trying to turn but gets slapped by Melissa, "Stay still!"

"Levi calls me Kara," Kara muttered, "That his business."

"His business?! He doesn't even remember you!" Lily shouted glaring at her.

Kara glared at her back, "That was my loving brother's fault not mine. Blame Micah. "

Jade slapped both Kara and Lily upside the head, "Play nice."

Lily sighed, "Fine, so Micah erased his memories?"

Kara nodded, "Non-Wizards and Witches aren't allowed to see the city of Ariel. If I wasn't with a healer and close to dying from a hole in my chest trust me I would have stopped him."

"Oh," Lily realized as she looked Kara over, "Well, why haven't you visited him now?"

"Um," Kara blushed brightly.

As Jade pocked her, "You like him! You like Levi Phantom!"

Kara glared at her, "You know you're starting to remind me of my friend Troy."

"Thanks," Jade smiled.

"That's not a good thing," Kara added, "But I haven't visited because your parents were going to blast me before I even got close."

"True," Lily admitted as she winced as Melissa finished wrapping her arm.

"Done," Melissa huffed, "But I have a better question." She motioned to Lily's bandage arm, "What the hell attacked us?!"

Kara scratched her head, "That was a demon."

The young women started at Kara for a minute, "Come again?"

"A demon. Particularly one called Belial," Kara explained looking dreadful, "I've been tracking it since I was in Kentucky. It was looking for some type of energy source to eat. It found it with you, Lily. So, for the record no more energy blast! It feeds off energy."

Lily laughed nervously, "Sorry. But how do we defeat it?"

"I can seal it away sending it back to its dimension," Kara explained, "But, It has to be majorly weak."

"So we have to kick it's ass!" Jade shouted as she and Melissa jumped up holding Lily's ectoblaster and ectosaber.

"When the hell did you even have time to steal those?" Lily asked surprised, "And no! Me, Kara, and Nathan will handle it. You guys might be hurt!"

"But, Lil-" Jade began but was cut off by Melissa, "Wait! Nathan? As in Nathan Hawthorne, your boyfriend?!"

"Oh," Jade commented, "He's Nathan Plasmius, that explains why he suddenly showed up a couple of weeks ago. Why did we not notice that…."

"Anyway," Lily cut back in, "I'll text him and he can meet us in the morning." She held up her right arm, "My arm should be healed enough by then."

Kara nodded in agreement, "Alright. The spell I cast should weaken him for the night."

"In the meantime," Melissa smiled pulling out vodka from the fridge, "Jade get the DVDs. Time for bonding."

…

_De Ville University Library_

Nathan was muttering to himself as he pulled more books of the shelf he needed for his sociology class. He felt his phone vibrate and paused to pull it out and glanced at to see a message from Lily telling him to stop by in the morning,

Nathan shrugged figuring it has to do with their shared history and continued to pull books her needed off the self but suddenly jumped as he a shock ran thru his body and he heard giggling behind him. 


	8. How Marie got here Part I

Chapter 8: How Marie got here Part I

Marie Ferrier watched with silent glee as her roommate Olivia walked out the door to their shared dorm room. She had been waiting for this. Marie got her phone out and called her boyfriend Jerry, "The coast is clear." Marie then got up and locked the door just to make sure. Jerry wouldn't need it. Marie stood in the middle of her room and waited; anticipation and fear boiling inside her. Relax, it doesn't even count. She reminded herself, Jerry would only go as far as she let him. The thought of what they were about to do made her hormones flood throughout her body. She soon felt the temperature in the room drop and felt as Jerry wrapped his thin yet defined arms around her from behind. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Marie reached behind her and ran her fingers through Jerry's now blonde human hair and said, "Yes." Jerry brought his lips down and slowly kissed her neck, sending shivers down Marie's spine. We're going to do this. Jerry's hands reached down under her shirt and one stayed on her stomach while the other went up and grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a small squeeze. Marie hummed a little as the hand played with her a small while; and her center grew damp in anticipation. The other hand trailed its way down Marie's toned stomach and stopped just above her panties, "Are you sure?" Jerry whispered for a final time.

"Yes," Marie whispered back. Jerry's hand went under her panties and a finger went inside her. Marie's legs turned to jelly, yet she remained standing as Jerry rubbed inside of her and kissed her neck with more passion than before. Marie gasped as she felt a second finger join the first inside of her and her hips bucked in rhythm with the movements of Jerry's fingers. Jerry placed a third finger inside her, and furiously picked up the pace as they went in and out, in and out. Marie couldn't believe that this was actually happening as she felt herself reaching her climax. "Oh GOD JERRY!" she gasped as she reached her summit and every muscle in her body clenched up, then relaxed to where Jerry had to hold her up.

Jerry removed his fingers from under her skirt and looked at the fluid on them curiously before sucking it into his mouth. Jerry barely realized what was happening as Marie grabbed him by the shirt and threw him onto her bunk and got on top of him. Marie furiously ground her body over Jerry's crotch, feeling his member grow. "You don't have to do this," Jerry told her, but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. "I want to do this," Marie said as she stopped grinding her body into his and reached down to unbuckle and unzip his pants. She then flipped the briefs he always wore and exposed his manhood.

"Wow," Marie gasped as she looked at it, it's bigger than I thought. Marie slowly brought her mouth down and wrapped her lips around the head, then bobbed her head down and got it all inside her mouth. "Oh God, Marie," Jerry gasped as Marie slowly bobbed her head up and down over his manhood. She picked up the pace as she heard her boyfriend's moans of pleasure until finally his seed came out and Marie instinctively swallowed it up. Marie released Jerry and wiped her mouth a little. "That was…" was all Jerry could manage to say as he sat up and brushed some of Marie's long red hair out of her face.

Jerry kissed her and Marie stuck her tongue inside Jerry's mouth and their tongues wrestled for dominance before Marie felt cold air escape from Jerry's mouth and into hers. Jerry stood up angered and went ghost, his denim shorts and white tee shirt turned into a white jumpsuit with sky-blue gloves, belt, and boots. His blonde hair turned pitch black as his purple eyes turned green and his glasses turned into sky-blue shades. A ghost became visible dressed as a wizard with flame designs around his cloak and Jerry blasted an ice ray at him. The ghost blasted fire and said, "My, that must not have been as good as it looked," the ghost sarcastically said.

"YOU SAW US!" Marie screeched as she went ghost herself. Her skirt and short sleeve shirt turned into a black sleeveless shirt and white pants with black boots. Marie's red hair turned green and her grey eyes glowed red as she turned into Scary Mary and blasted the fire-mage ghost out of her dorm room with her ghostly electricity. Black rings appeared over Marie as she transformed into her Plasmius form, her clothes turned into a white jumpsuit with black belt, gloves and boots with a white cape gracing her shoulders while her skin turned green, her eyes turned completely red and her hair turned as dark as Jerry's and she blasted off after the ghost.

"You miserable PERVERT!" Marie screamed as she blasted at the ghost and shocked him unconscious then back into unconsciousness and conscious again. Jerry quickly flew over and yelled, "Marie, he's beaten!" before Marie stopped and let him suck up the ghost, Pyromancer, into his Fenton Thermos. "THAT PERVERT WATCHED US!" Marie screeched. Jerry opened his mouth to speak when his Ghost Sense went off and they turned to see three ghosts that looked like pirate skeletons came flying at them. Jerry blasted blue ice rays that froze them solid and sucked them into his Fenton Thermos. "I know, Marie, he saw us, but you don't have to tell everyone," Jerry pointed out, indicating the students below that were snapping pictures of Marie and him with their cell phones.

Marie looked down at them and sighed, "Why did Jack have to be a hero?" One month ago Jerry's brother, Jack, stopped a prison escape, and got the fact that he, Jerry and their sister Chloe were Danny Phantom's children exposed to the world. Marie and Jerry had to go out in disguises to see each other socially due to all the stalkerazzi following Jerry now, clambering for interviews. "That's our life, Marie. At least your secret is still safe, and I'm going to keep it that way," Jerry told her. Marie nodded and together they flew off away from the College. Along the way Marie felt something in her mouth and stopped to get it out. It turned out to be a hair. Should have expected this, Jerry flew over and asked, "Are you okay?" "Just cleaning out my teeth," Marie said, and Jerry took the hint.

"Um…" Jerry's Ghost Sense went off before he finished and they saw four ghosts approach. "I got this," Marie said as she blasted them unconscious with her electricity and sucked them into her own Fenton Thermos. "This sucks, people won't leave me alone, ghosts are coming out of everywhere just to get me," Jerry's Ghost Sense went off a third time and he turned and punched a ghost back before freezing it solid and sucking it into his Thermos, "and worst of all we can't even spend one night together like normal people anymore." Marie laughed at that last one, "Since when were we EVER normal?" "Okay, you got me on that one, but we can't even pretend to be normal now," Jerry pointed out as they flew up higher to get out of sight of the growing crowds gathering below to snap pictures of them.

Jerry's Ghost Sense went off yet again and Marie and he saw a practical army approach. "FUCK EVERYTHING!" Jerry yelled as he powered up into his Phantom form. His skin turned dark blue and his green eyes turned sky blue while his black hair turned pure white and his white jumpsuit turned black with white belt, boots, and gloves. Except for his lack of logo and blue skin and eyes, he looked exactly like a 19 year old version of his Father. Jerry built up a massive amount of energy in his fists as did Marie as they waited for the ghosts to come closer. "Why are they going after us now!?" Marie yelled as she and Jerry unleashed all their power, reducing all the ghosts to ectoplasmic slime before sucking them into their Thermoses.

Jerry and Marie powered down to their regular Ghost forms and flew around for about an hour, trying to avoid getting spotted by anyone who could take pictures. They spotted a gas station that looked like it wasn't too full and Jerry sighed, "I need a drink after this." "Same here," Marie agreed. Marie flew down where no one would see her and went back into her human form and went in. She spotted a bottle of red wine and took it out, ignoring the look that the cashier gave her before walking out. She went behind the gas station and went Ghost and flew up invisibly after hearing Jerry tell her, "Right behind you." Marie and Jerry flew back to the Main Office of the College and landed on top of it before Jerry became visible and Marie handed him the wine, it was a little warm.

Jerry used his ice powers to cool it before taking off the cork and having a gulp of it. "Jack is in for it next time I see him," he said as he handed the bottle back to Marie. Marie took a gulp of wine herself before saying, "It's going to be even harder now to keep my secret. Lucky for me Olivia's an idiot as well as a slut." She handed the bottle back to Jerry who said, "I know. But you have to keep it. People hate me now, and MY Dad saved the world, see." Jerry handed her his phone and Marie saw a bunch of blogs calling him a pervert, spoiled, and all kinds of disgusting accusations against him. Jerry stopped drinking and Marie gave him back his phone. "Why are people so stupid?" Marie asked as she had some more wine.

"Because they can't stand the fact that there are those better than them," Jerry told her as she handed him back the bottle. "Dad's always had his share of detractors. You wouldn't believe how many tabloids STILL come out about some woman who claims to be carrying his baby. This is just going to add fuel to the fire now, even though Jack, Chloe and I are his legitimate kids," Jerry said when he finished his gulp of wine. "How does your Mom deal with all the bullshit?" Marie asked as he handed her the bottle. "It helps that she knows Dad. She knows that he would never in a thousand lifetimes cheat on her. And having a crack team of lawyers to chew up the 'paper's' sorry asses helps too," Jerry told her.

Marie laughed at that last statement and shook the bottle. They were a third of the way done with it. She handed the wine back to Jerry and asked, "So, how was it for you?" Jerry took two gulps before answering, "Mindblowing. What about you?" Marie took three gulps before saying, "Amazing, where did you learn to do that?" Jerry chuckled before taking the wine back, "Read about it online; proper technique and everything 'to drive her nuts for you'. And you?" Jerry gulped two mouthfuls before handing Marie the bottle. "Never look up 'Hummer' without a parental block set up," Marie told him, then drank the last of the wine. "I'm not doing it again, for a while. Tonight was your lucky night, Jerry," Marie told him.

"I can live with that, can you?" Jerry asked her. Marie's sent a small spark from her finger to his nose and said, "Yes I can. Men," and flew back to her dorm room and went to sleep.


	9. How Marie got here Part II

Chapter 9: How Marie got here part II

Marie woke up thankful that it was a Saturday, and Olivia was gone for the weekend. Marie got up, got washed, dressed, and ready. Marie took a good look at herself in the mirror. She was taller than her Mother at 5'10" and more athletic. She had always been that way. She had a toned flat stomach that could easily become a six pack with a little work, and the rest of her muscles showed whenever she moved. She loved how she had made herself this way; I may not be as busty as Chloe or Olivia, but I'm a hell of a lot faster, and I'm still smoking hot. Jerry never said anything, but Marie knew how much he loved watching her leave. She then looked at her face.

Most of her features were her mothers, her hair, eyes, all from her. She had inherited few things from the bastard that raped her mother and sired her, her powers, her cheekbones, and her height were all that came from him. Marie thought back to when she discovered that she was the daughter of Vlad Plasmius. One of the few bright things that day had been discovering Nathaniel, her brother from an alternate reality. I wonder how he and Lily are doing. She had always wondered about him, even though they only knew each other for a few days, finding out about a sibling and alternate realities was not something she would forget.

Marie finished getting ready, making sure to wear pants today, and left her room. Her phone rang, it was Jerry. "I'm feeling in the mood for waffles today, you?" "Send me the address," Marie told him; then checked her wallet, she had enough to pay for both of them if needed. She got in her car and heard Jerry say next to her, "Morning Beautiful." "Why are you invisible?" Marie asked him. "I'm dodging the fan girls. They actually broke into mine and Rodney's dorm and tried to take me around five. I escaped and managed to keep Rodney's virginity intact," Jerry explained. "Buckle up," Marie told him, and saw the seat belt buckle itself.

Halfway there Jerry became visible again. "You look like your Mom," Marie told him, he had dyed his hair black like Sam. "I know I know; it was this or red head. I didn't think you'd want to think we're siblings. And I prefer this color," Jerry told her as they reached the restaurant. They went in and for once could hang out with no one at all pay attention to them, it was even better than the food. Jerry had to have some coffee though because of the attack of the fan girls earlier. "Things are going to get better," Marie told him. Jerry nodded, "Yeah, but when is the question. Things only got better for Dad after the Disasteroid Incident. Before that, his life was on the corner of Shit Hole and Hell. I doubt there's going to be another asteroid coming for Earth anytime soon."

"So, you ready for our test?" Marie asked him, wanting to get away from heavy subjects. "Yeah, it sucks that I'm the smartest guy in the class, everything's too easy. You?" "I need to study a little on my History, but I'll be fine. So glad Olivia's gone, she was always on her phone, either chatting it up or doing phone sex for half the state. How's Rodney?" Marie asked him. Jerry had a bite of his strawberry waffle before saying, "He's good. He has a little difficulty with his stomach, but that cut wasn't as deep as feared. Rodney tells me that one day he'll pay me back for saving him, but he hasn't done anything, yet. Aside from that, he is pretty angry about the fact that he can't do sit ups or other core exercises. Jealousy is such an ugly thing."

Marie and Jerry laughed at that then Marie thought about the future; she sometimes did that when around Jerry for some reason. "What are you going to do after College?" Jerry put his food aside for a second and looked out the window, "After College, I'm going to try to figure out how our abilities work, and duplicate them mechanically. Dad once told me that he hated the fact that there were only two ways for him to help the world, through his fists, and through his fortune. He once told me that I have a gift in my intelligence, that if I wanted to, I could outshine him if I chose to. I choose to, I'm going to invent things to help people even more, like Aunt Jazz."

"Wow," Marie couldn't help it, she never thought that Jerry had such high goals in his life; he always seemed laid back about everything unless someone's life was in danger. "What about you? What does Marie Ferrier want to do with her life?" Jerry asked her with a smile on his face. Marie looked down and brushed her hair back to keep it from falling into her food. "Growing up was tough for me, Jerry. Mom and I were always moving; Mom was always struggling to keep a job and raise me right, all while keeping my powers secret. I want to help kids going through similar stuff. I think I can really reach them, you know?"

Jerry looked at her in shock and they just looked at each other for a minute before going back to their food. "Anyway, where are we at now?" Jerry asked her. Marie knew what he was asking, are we ready to get engaged? It wasn't technically sex, but I'm NOT about to tell Mom about it either. Things have changed… "I don't know." Jerry nodded at this, "Things are going to get complicated; I just know it. Every time something good happens to me, something bad happens too." "That's exaggerating it a little, don't you think?" "Maybe," Jerry said, and they finished up their breakfast and headed back to Vanbilt Tech.

As soon as they got there a teacher came up and said, "The Principal wants to see you in her office now Mr. Fenton." Jerry and Marie blinked and Jerry whispered, "I'll be fine," and left with him. Marie headed back to her dorm and tried to distract herself from Jerry by thinking about their powers. Jerry, Chloe, and their Dad can make shapes with their energy. Jerry and Jack can make weapons with their respective powers. I can do something, right? Marie went Ghost and looked at her hand, letting electricity form in her hand. Marie concentrated and the lightning bent into a vaguely spherical shape. Come on, if I can contain the energy… Marie powered up and concentrated harder, and the lightning turned into a shining ball of energy.

Marie tested it's durability by tossing it in the air and catching it like a baseball. The 'lightning ball' for lack of a better term, felt solid when Marie gripped it. Marie went intangible and flew a good distance from the College and tossed the lightning ball into the distance. The explosion was loud, the light fantastic, and the crater about thirty ft. across when it hit the ground. "Go me," Marie said out loud, this was even stronger than she had expected, instant army destroyer. Marie then thought about how Danny, Jerry, and Chloe could blast rays from their eyes. They never really talked about it, like it wasn't a thing. Marie went back into her regular Ghost form and concentrated on the ground, directing her electricity to leave through her pupils instead of her hands.

For a second she was completely blind before stopping the flow. She blinked and saw a charred spot next to the crater. So, not something to do when fighting crowds of ghosts; might get hurt while I'm blinded. Marie nodded as she surveyed the area and flew back into her room. She spent the next two hours studying before she heard screaming coming from outside. Marie went Ghost and flew out to see Jerry; below him was a crowd of people who looked like they wanted to see him in a bad way. Marie went invisible so the crowd below wouldn't see her and flew next to Jerry, "What's happening?" Jerry sighed and said, "I'm being expelled."

"WHAT!?" Marie barely kept her concentration and remained invisible. "For the safety of the other students, I have been given 24 hours to vacate the Campus. Part of it was because of the ghosts that showed up yesterday," Jerry explained. "And the rest?" Marie asked. Jerry flew up higher till the crowd couldn't see him and Marie became visible again. "They wanted me to tell them who my 'sidekick' was. I refused to tell them about you; that also played a part in it." "Oh Jerry," Marie started. "Don't, this isn't your fault. I thought this might happen when Jack was exposed. I'll think of something," Jerry told her, and they turned invisible again and flew down to where the crowd wasn't and turned human.

Jerry's roommate Rodney saw them and came running towards them, "Those bastards really did it!?" Jerry and Marie blinked; Rodney wasn't the kind of person who cursed. "Yes, I'm expelled," Jerry managed. Rodney then uttered a few words that sounded like Arabic and said, "They won't get away with this. I'll get my Uncle Jamal up here; he'll kick their asses and get you back in no time." "Isn't he a lawyer?" Jerry asked. "Yes, the best there is. You heard about that big scandal at Bose-Force Corporation?" Rodney asked him. "Your Uncle is Jamal Ghaazi!?" Marie yelled; he was one of the top five civil lawyers in the country; he had single-handedly taken down Bose-Force Corporation with his lawsuits over their polluting of third world nations. Rodney flashed a big smile and took a picture out of his wallet.

It showed a Middle Eastern couple and five children, three boys and two girls. The mother of the family was stunningly beautiful, while the father was homely, but not quite handsome. "Dad always said that if Uncle Jamal could talk Aunt Taybah into staying married to him, he could talk anyone else into anything no problem. Time to see if he's right," Rodney said as he took the picture from Marie, whom Jerry had passed it to. "I…don't know what to say, thank you?" Jerry managed; he was clearly in shock at this display of generosity. Rodney just smiled and said, "It's the least I can do for you. You saved my life from that ghost; this is just me returning a little bit of the favor."

"Thanks," Jerry managed. "Look, I gotta pack, when I'm done, I say we all go out and enjoy the town, what do you say?" Rodney and Marie looked at each other and nodded, "Sounds good," Marie told her boyfriend, and Jerry went Ghost to fly into his room to pack, leaving Marie and Rodney alone. "Are there any clubs here that have non-alcoholic drinks?" Marie asked she had no idea. "I'll check," Rodney got out his phone and after three minutes said, "Found one, 'The Image', it's a comic book themed place, Jerry can go there as himself, and no one will bother him. I can whip up a costume, you too. Sound good?" If you only knew, Marie though, "Alright, let's do it," just as Jerry came out of the dorm.

"Do what?" he asked. "We're going to a superhero club, it'll be great. You can go as yourself, we can dress up, have some fun," Rodney told him. Jerry smirked a little and looked at Marie. Marie nodded and went Ghost, Rodney yelped and said, "Sheesh, is there anyone in this college who isn't a superhero?!" Marie and Jerry just laughed and Jerry said, "We'll be waiting for ya at the girl's dorm, we'll go there in Marie's car, cool?" "Yeah, just don't start making out till after we get to the club," Rodney said as he went to his room.


	10. How Marie got here Part III

Chapter 10: How Marie got here part III

Marie, Jerry, and Rodney made it to The Image; Rodney was dressed as the Fifth Green Lanterns. The bouncer there was dressed as the Red Hulk, and had the muscles to look a lot like him. He let them in and the three College students saw dozens of similarly dressed people. "It's like Comic-Con had a hot sister!" Rodney yelled. Marie and Jerry fought to stay together while Rodney dove in like fish returning to the sea. "I think that we lost him," Jerry said as he and Marie started to dance together. "We'll find him eventually, besides, you know what he's like, he'll be fine," Marie assured him as the music picked up its tempo.

For the next three hours the two halfas danced together, never losing track of each other or losing pace with the music. "Getting thirsty?" Jerry asked Marie. "Yeah, let's go to the bar," Marie admitted, and they managed to elbow their way to the bar and spotted Rodney drinking a green soda and looking at a TV screen. Marie got a concoction called a 'Phlebotonium Fizzer' and Jerry got something called a 'Heroic Test' and they walked over to their friend. "Can you guys handle those drinks?" Rodney asked incredulously. "One of the benefits of being halfas is that we're more tolerant of alcohol when in Ghost form. Anyway, what's going on?" Jerry told him.

"Congress is debating over whether they need to take any actions regarding you and your siblings. Good thing they don't know about Marie, by the way, how did you get your powers anyway?" Rodney asked Marie. Marie sighed and said, "Promise me, right now, that this stays between us." Rodney put his soda down and said, "I swear to you in Allah's name, I will keep your secret." Marie then said, "I'm the result of my mother being raped…by Vlad Plasmius." Rodney blinked at that then looked at Jerry, who solemnly nodded. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't know…" "Don't be, it's not your fault. I just don't like advertising the fact, I know better than anyone what kind of monster he is," Marie explained, and they dropped it to look at the news feed.

"Congressman Jason Pressman has issued a press release stating that he will defend the rights of the Phantom Triplets, also known as Triple Threat, stating that their record of fighting ghosts and protecting the public is proof of their good intentions and those of their more famous Father, Danny Phantom. Congressman Adrian Holter however feels that keeping their heritage a secret is proof of sinister motivations on the part of Danny Phantom and is moving to have him appear before Congress to quote 'tell us everything else that he has hidden from us.'" The news reporter said.

Jerry sighed, "Politicians, they just can't deal with the fact that some people with power aren't total bastards." "It's not that bad, Congressman Preston is a pretty powerful guy; your family has a good ally in a good position to protect you," Marie reminded him. "What about you? Your biological father held the whole world hostage, committed multiple counts of fraud, illegal cloning experiments, robbery in the triple digits, homicide, and rape, both in the double digits. They won't feel too kindly towards you if they find out," Jerry told her. "I know," Marie said. They looked around the club and decided they had had enough fun for the night and took Marie's car back to Vanbilt Tech.

As soon as they got there Jerry said, "Great, they took my moped. No respect," Jerry complained. "Well, what were you going to do with it anyway when you left?" Marie told him. "Give it to Rodney," Jerry said, and Rodney said, "No. Sorry, but mopeds aren't my thing." And the three of them just laughed at the absurdity of it all. Jerry's Ghost Sense went off and he sighed, "Great," and flew out of Marie's car. Marie followed him and saw the ghost, wasn't a ghost, "Dad?" Jerry said. "Hi, Jerry," Danny greeted him with a hug. "So, you're here to take me home," Jerry stated.

"Yes. I'll be in your room when you're ready to go," Danny told him. Jerry watched him fly to his room and looked at Marie. There really wasn't much to say, so they floated down to Rodney. Jerry looked at him and said, "You're the best friend a guy could wish for." Rodney pulled him into a hug and said, "Don't worry man, Uncle Jamal will make this right." Rodney then left Jerry and Marie alone. Marie looked into his eyes and saw that beneath everything, he was sad. Jerry had worked hard to come to Vanbilt Tech, and now he was being forced out. Jerry took her face in his hands and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. She felt like she knew him better than ever before, all because of that one kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Jerry promised her, then flew off to his dorm, and she went to hers.


	11. How Marie got here Part IV

Chapter 11: How Marie got here part IV

Marie woke up, it was Sunday. She checked the time and took her shower and got dressed, I can skip breakfast today. Marie got in her car and drove to St. Matthews. Father Joshua was there to formally greet everyone. It always struck Marie how different Father Joshua was compared to Father Christopher back in Amity Park. Father Christopher was one of the kindest and warmest people you could meet. Father Joshua was much more stern, he was a compassionate man, but very chilly at the same time. Marie went through the motions of worship, but this time did not feel as invested in her worship. I don't see the point anymore. Jerry and I are heroes, yet he is being punished for it. Why us?

Marie told Father Joshua about her troubles in the Confessional. She and Jerry had told him about their powers so that he would know the truth. Father Joshua thought it over and told her, "This is a test for you and Jerry. You must remain steadfast in your faith, and continue on your path, Marie. That is your penance; continue to protect those who require it. Give thanks to the Lord for he is good." "Thank you, Holy Father," Marie responded. "By the Passion of our Lord Jesus Christ, the intercession of the Blessed Virgin Mary, and all of the saints, whatever good you do and suffering you endure, heal your sins, help you to grow in holiness, and reward you with eternal life," Father Joshua concluded by making the sign of the cross and Marie crossed herself and left the church.

When she got back to her dorm she spotted a ghost. Marie went Ghost and flew up to it. "What are you doing here?" she asked it, it looked like a man in a mask with a sword. "You are one of the halfas, prepare to die!" the ghost shouted. Marie dodged the ghost's sword and blasted it with electricity, knocking it unconscious. Marie grabbed it and made herself and the Ghost invisible and went into her room. She noticed something she hadn't before; it looked like a miniature version of the Ghost Portal in the Foley's Fighters HQ. Marie found her Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in it before going to the miniature Portal, about the size of a lunch box. There was a note on it that said,

Dear Marie,

This is a prototype for a Portable Ghost Portal that sends ghosts back to the Ghost Zone. It is small enough that ghosts can go in it, but not come out. It will require your electricity to power it though. Take care,

Lt. Daniel Phantom

Marie looked at it then at her Thermos. A small meter on the Thermos indicated that it couldn't hold anymore ghosts. Marie took the Thermos and attached it to the Portable Ghost Portal and pressed the release button. The Thermos and Portable Ghost Portal glowed as it took some of her electricity, and then it beeped and a voice that sounded like Jerry's Aunt Jazz said, "Transfer complete." Marie took her Thermos and checked; it was empty. "Wow," Jazz has really outdone herself with this one. Jerry's Aunt Jazz was a Renaissance woman; Doctorates and in Mechanical Engineering, Psychology, Medicine, she had developed a treatment for muscular dystrophy that was saving thousands, was a respecter psychologist, had a family, and still found time to build new gadgets for her brother and Foley's Fighters.

Marie turned human and spent the next two hours studying for her History test then heard a voice say, "Time out." Marie looked and saw a blue skinned ghost wearing a purple cloak with a clock in his chest holding a staff with a watch on top. "Hello, Marie. My name is Clockwork, I'm a family friend of Jerry's," the ghost said. "Why are you here?" Marie asked the ghost, who turned into an old man. "Nathan's world is in danger, and you can help save it," Clockwork told her. "HOW!?" Marie asked, she couldn't believe it. "Do you believe in demons?" Clockwork asked her.

"Demons are threatening Nathan's world?" Marie asked, she believed in them, as she believed in angels. "Yes, they are living manifestations of evil and sin created by tears in reality caused by incredible releases of energy," Clockwork then had her look at his staff, and the watch showed atomic bombs going off, volcanoes erupting, Danny Phantom battling Pariah Dark. Marie nodded, "I can help them with these?" "Yes, are you ready?" Clockwork asked. Marie emptied her backpack and stuffed it with clothes and her Fenton Thermos, "I'm ready." Clockwork created a portal and Marie went in.


	12. Marie is here

Chapter 12: Marie is here

Marie giggled at her brother's shock as he turned around and saw her. "Marie?!" Nathan managed to say. Marie was amazed at how little he had changed in 3 years as she hugged her brother tight and he hugged her back. "How did you get here? Why are you here?" Nathan asked her. Marie let go and said, "Clockwork told me that you were in trouble and would need my help to fight demons." "Demons?" Nathan asked, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Yes, that's what he told me. They're the physical manifestations of evil and sin, created by tears in reality, according to Clockwork. They are created when atomic bombs go off, volcanoes erupt, or when Danny Phantom fought Pariah Dark," Marie explained to him. Nathan then got a look in his eye and went Ghost and flew off. Marie went Ghost herself and quickly followed him.

The two of them flew into a dorm and phased through the walls, stopping at a door where Nathan turned human. Marie did the same and watched Nathan knock on the door. The door was open by a girl who had dyed her hair rainbow colors and Marie heard Lily say, "…last night. It was the bes- *hic* best night of our lives." The rainbow haired girl and another girl in the room whistled and looked at Nathan, who blushed deep red. Marie blushed too when she realized, Lily and Nathan had sex! Nathan pushed past the rainbow haired girl and said, "Lily, that was… what happened to your arm?!" Lily looked at him and said, "I got attacked by a demon, according to Kara." Nathan looked at Lily, then Kara, then at Marie.

Marie blinked then the girl with rainbow hair looked at her, "Who are you supposed to be, and you got a boyfriend?" Marie looked at her and noticed she was checking her out, "I'm Marie, Nathan's sister, and I already have a boyfriend." The rainbow haired girl shrugged a little disappointedly then said, "Want in, we're playing the My Little Pony Drinking Game: you take a shot for every animation mistake, fan favorite pony, there's a song, and a key pony says your word." "HELL NO!" Nathan yelled, pointing a confiscated bottle of vodka at the girl. Nathan then gave the bottle to Marie and picked Lily up and got her in her bed. Lily didn't say anything as he tucked her in. Nathan then stormed out, Marie followed him.

"Who were those girls?" Marie asked. Nathan told her as they walked out, "The girl with the rainbow hair's Melissa, the blonde I don't know, and the third one was Jade. Melissa and Jade are Lily's roommates, no idea about the blonde girl." They were silent until they got to another dorm room. "Look, Marie, it's late. I don't think you should spend tonight with Lily in her dorm. If you want, I can pay for a hotel for the night," Nathan told her. Marie thought about it, she was a little weirded out by Melissa hitting on her and seeing Lily drunk. "I'll take the hotel," Marie said. Nathan got out a credit card and gave it to her. "You have your phone with you?"

Marie got her phone out and was amazed by the great reception and that it still worked in this universe. She logged onto the Internet and found a hotel. "Look, tomorrow, we'll catch up, alright?" Nathan said. "Okay. Take care of yourself," Marie hugged her brother goodbye and flew off to the hotel.


	13. Breakfast

Chapter 13: Breakfast

Nathan led Marie into the school cafeteria, "Welcome to the horror of southern college food."

"Can't be worse than Vanderbilt's," Marie replied as she and Nathan gravitated towards the cereal and each got a bowl and walked over to where Nathan had seen Lily…and Melissa, Jade, and that blonde.

"Morning," Nathan greeted only for Lily to groan in annoyance on pull her hoodie's hood over her head, "Hang over?"

"Yep," the blonde replied, "Seems Lily is the only one suffering."

Nathan and Marie sat down as Nathan introduced Marie, "Marie, this is Melissa Nix, Jade Manning and….Who are you?"

"Kara Lightchaser," the blonde introduced, "I'm the witch Levi meet."

"Ah," Nathan commented as he looked at Melissa and Jade bored reactions, "So…..Lily spilled the beans?"

"Green blood does that," Jade admitted.

"Wait! Witch? You're a witch! Like deal with Satan witch?" Marie asked shocked.

"My powers are genetic and have nothing to do with the devil," Kara replied annoyed, "I make contracts with mystical beasts and ghost but that's totally different."

Marie gave Kara a look as Lily seemed to finally come out of it enough to say, "Wait. Marie aren't you suppose to be in another dimension with my alternate dimension siblings?"

Jade, Melissa, and Kara all looked at Marie then at Nathan.

"This Marie Ferrier," Nathan explained quietly, "My half-sister from an alternate dimension. The dimension is the same but different."

The three nodded somewhat understanding as Lily seemed to lay down on the table again.

Marie sighed at how it was going to talk awhile with Lily out. She took a bite of her cereal on noticed the stupid grin on Melissa and looked over her shoulder to see what she was grinning out only to promptly start choking on her cereal at the site of her bitchy roommate Olivia smiling sweetly and dreamily at Melissa.

"What the hell?!" Marie cried as she looked at Melissa, "why are you smiling at Olivia?!"

"Olivia Coulter? That very sweet girl from my bio class?" Nathan asked looking back at them.

"Where in the after first date flirt mode," Melissa replied smirking.

"One, Olivia seems totally too good for you and two, again sharing a sub at subway is not a date," Jade snapped at her friend.

Marie is in disbelief. Sweet and too good used to describe Olivia? And on a date, actually date, with a _girl_?! Alternate dimension or not no way! "I don't believe you!"

"It was date and I shall prove it with logic!" Melissa exclaimed pushing her pancakes away.

"This will be good," Kara laughed eating her bagel.

"First we went to a fancy restaurant," the rainbow haired girl began dramatically, "Just the two of us."

"Me and Lily do that all the time," Jade countered allowing Lily to muttered, "Don't bring me into this."

"There were candles on the table," Melissa added, "It was a candle lite dinner."

"So?" Marie asked thinking she was going insane over nothing.

"She was dressed up," Melissa continued, "She was wearing a sexy dress, like I was, her hair was done and she was wearing perfume."

"Some people care what they look like," Jade commented as Nathan and Kara started laughing loudly.

"She asked me what I thought about how she was dressed," Melissa smirked, "She cared about my opinion."

"Um….." Jade trailed off losing ground to her lesbian friend.

"And to top it off," Melissa jumped up and slamming her hands on the table before calming saying, "She said it was a date."

Nathan and Kara lost it on that one laughing as hard as they could as Lily groaned and Marie sat in silently going over Melissa's statements.

Jade glared at Melissa, "Sit down. You could have just started with that."

"Um….Excuse me?"

Everyone but Lily looked to the left to see Olivia standing there next to Marie and Kara's end of the table.

"Lissa, can I talk to you? If that's okay I mean…" Olivia shyly asked blushing causing Marie to stare.

"Of course, Ollie," Melissa grinned as she climbed over Jade and Kara to get out of the booth and walked away with Olivia towards the dessert bar.

"Impossible," Marie commented in shock.

"I know! Sweet, shy, kind, straight A student, and head of the volunteer animal helpers with that…." Nathan huffed, "I can't even describe Melissa."

"No the Olivia Coulter in my reality is a complete and utter bitchy slut. She tried to sleep with Jerry!" Marie cried still in shock.

"Jerry?" Kara asked confused looking at Marie.

Lily sat up and answered, "Me, Nathan, and my siblings don't exist in that world. Instead Marie does as well Jerry, Jack, and Chloe Fenton." Lily looked at Nathan sweetly, "Can you get me some water?"

Nathan sighed and got up to get Lily water as they all looked back to Melissa and Olivia as Olivia sweetly blushed and gave Melissa a peck on the cheek.

"Darn, and I was going to ask her out too," a voice familiar to Marie commented.

Marie's jaw dropped again as she looked up and saw Jerry's roommate, Rodney.

"We can't all have my swag," Melissa replied as she walked back over the group smiling like an idiot, "next dates on Tuesday."

"Rodney?" Marie asked shocked.

"Yep, Rodney Jalil," Rodney replied nicely, "and you are?"

"Rod," Nathan greeted as he sat Lily's water on the table, "Rod, this is my sister, Marie. Marie, this is my roommate Rodney."

Marie sat there letting it all sink in. Witches, demons, nice lesbian Olivia, Rodney that were Nathan's roommate not Jerry's.

Marie's eyes drifted to the TV screen that was on in the corner that was on the news and watched as a story ran about Danny Phantom and his children, Levi, Stephen, and Daphne. This was quite the different world.


	14. Jerry

Chapter 14: Jerry

Marie blinked at first before turning to the girl, Jade, who asked her a question, "What?" "I said, is Jerry your boyfriend?" "Yes, I've been seeing him like that for four years now," Marie responded. "Four? But it's only been a year since we last saw you," Lily said. "It's been three back in my dimension," Marie explained. "Clockwork," Lily cursed, "Clockwork," Marie agreed. "Moving on, you have any pictures of Jerry?" Melissa asked, having left Olivia. Marie got her phone out and found a vid she had saved on it. "This was from last week, at least back home," Marie told them, "Jerry discovered a new powered up form about a month ago, and decided to experiment with it."

Jade, Melissa, Kara, Lily, and Nathan who had gotten Lily's water, all watched the vid. "Alright, it's ready Jerry," Marie's voice on the vid said. "This is Jerry Fenton, also known as Jerry Phantom. Three weeks ago while battling a homicidal ghost named Tessa, the daughter of Penelope Spectra and Bertrand, I discovered a new power. With it I was able to defeat Tessa and bring her to justice. I am now going to experiment with my powers by comparing my two forms." The Jerry in the video went ghost, his blonde hair turned black, his purple eyes became green, his glasses became sky-blue sunglasses, and his street clothes were replaced with a white jumpsuit with sky-blue belt, boots, and gloves.

Jerry then used his ice powers to make a solid column of ice. "This ice column is solid and almost as hard as diamond," Video Jerry explained, then punched it with his hand and kicked it too as hard as he could. The pillar looked like it hadn't even been touched. Jerry then concentrated and powered up into what Marie liked to call his Phantom Form. His white jumpsuit became a black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves, his black hair turned white, his skin turned dark blue, and his eyes became sky-blue.

"Now, this powered up form may be more powerful, we're about to find out," Video Jerry said. Jerry punched the column as hard as he had the last time, shattering it to pieces. Jerry then absorbed the ice into his form and made a similar column, this one looked even more solid than the first one. Jerry kicked the second column, breaking it in two. "Apparently in this form, my strength and ice power is increased." Video Jerry said. The video finished there. "Why was his skin blue, and why did that mist come out of his mouth?" Melissa asked. "Jerry has the most powerful Cold Core in the world; it's what gives Danny and his kids Ghost Sense, as well as ice powers. We think that when he powers up like that, his Cold Core's power is distributed throughout his body. But, it is also a burden for him. Whenever he's sad; or depressed, he loses control and turns blue like that, and his hair freezes over, in human form," Marie explained.

Jade got a wicked smile on her face and said, "So, how far are you two?" Marie blushed a little and brushed a hair out her face, "We upgraded a little two nights before I left." Melissa and Jade went, "OOOOOHHHHH," and Nathan suddenly remembered he had to be somewhere else. "We aren't leaving until you tell us what that means," Jade said, leaning in. Marie blushed a deeper shade of red and begged, "Not here, please." Jade and Melissa grabbed Kara, Lily, and Marie and practically dragged them to the dorm room. "Spill it, and don't leave anything out," Melissa eagerly said.

Oh, God, why couldn't I control myself better?! Marie wondered. It was all too much for her, a nice Olivia, witches, demons, dragons, Rodney! She blurted out, "He stuck his fingers in me and I gave him a blowjob!" before she too late realized what she had said and put her hands up to her mouth. Jade and Melissa whistled and Lily and Kara blushed at that all to blunt remark. "How big is he?" Jade delightedly asked, and Marie blushed dark red throughout her body, "Seven and a half inches at least." "Is he a natural blonde?" Melissa then asked, "Yes," Marie answered, sitting down on the floor.

Jade and Melissa giggled with glee. "Please, no more," Marie begged. "One more question, how ripped is he?" Jade asked. Marie couldn't help it; all these memories of Jerry were making her realize how much she already missed him, and how awesome he really was. "He's so defined; barely any fat on him at all. And his abs, oh God, they're just so…perfect." Marie told them.

"Alright," Kara interrupted, "If were done examine our love lifes…."

"Or rather my and yours lack thereof," Jade added

"Let's get down to business!" Kara continued glaring at Jade.


	15. Battle Plan

Chapter 15: Battle Plan

"So a trap?" Lily guessed as she, Kara, Marie, Melissa, Jade, and Nathan (who had returned after hearing it was safe) sat in Lily/Melissa/Jade's living room planning to capture the demon.

"Well it's that or wait for the thing to attack one of us," Kara explained as she put Dracos, her shrunken dragon that had fought the demon the night before, "I was planning on Dracos taking him down but his wing is busted and he's pretty beat up."

"He's adorable!" Melissa screeched picking him up and cuddling him.

"You keep a dragon in your pocket?" Marie asked concerned.

"You'd be surprised at what witches and wizards keep in our pockets," Kara explained, "My brother Zephaniah has a minotaur in his."

Lily stared, "Moving on…."

"Yeah," Marie agreed, "Um, Clockwork mentioned I would be able stop it. I think I can since my powers aren't energy based and I have that upper level."

"She did beat the crap out of Vlad Plasmius," Nathan points out.

"Hey, I have a higher level too," Lily pointed out.

Nathan gave her a look, "Which you accessed once in an alternate time line and only that one time and that was in a fight with Clockwork and Danielle."

Everyone looked from Nathan and Lily before Jade asked for everyone, "Explanation please."

Lily sighed and explained quickly, "Me and Nathan two sets of memories based on the fact that in a different time my dad broke up with my mom before she realized she was pregnant. Then she moved to Connorsville, Alabama, and me, Luke, and Levi were born and grew up and Melissa and Jade were my best friend but you don't remember now. So, we lived there but moved to Amity Park when were sixteen, then we got ghost powers then mom died and I was dating Nathan and then shit went down so I had to steal Clockwork's staff and I went like super phantom and took the staff but it was a trap and Dad, Luke, Levi, and Nathan had to rescue me. So Clockwork ended that time line but Dad, I, Luke, Levi, and Nathan remember it." Lily paused and took a deep breath, "And that's why I have a southern accent."

Every one stared but Nathan smirked, "Anyway, how dp you plan on luring the beast to us, Kara?"

Lily glared at him as Jade patted Lily's back, "There, there, crazy."

"A large mass of energy from me, you, Lily, and Marie ought to draw it here," Kara explained taking Dracos back from Melissa as she tried to feed him a cake, "Don't spoil him."

"What about a mix all four?" Lily asked, "We can put a bit of each in a container as bait."

"You can do that?" Marie asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lily nodded holding her had up to Melissa and Jade as they handed over the ectoblaster and ectosaber they had stolen earlier from Lily.

Lily flipped on the saber as a green beam shot out, "The energy for this is actually taken from me. Same with the blaster. You can tell can the green is green. Luke's are blue and Levi's are violet, changes with the person charging it. Grandma Maddie, Grandpa Jack, Aunt Jazz, and Levi made then to hold our energy and so we wouldn't have to use the Fenton Work's lab all the time."

"Cool," Jade commented looking at the green blade as Lily shut it off.

Lily tossed the saber hilt to Jade as she pulled out a glowing piece of the blaster, "Me and Melissa should be able to reverse engineer this to make a container."

"Her?" Marie asked surprised looking at the rainbow haired girl.

"I'm a genius," Melissa shrugged.

"Seriously?" Nathan added not believing it either.

"My IQ is 210," Melissa laughed evilly as she jumped up dragging Lily off into her room, "Come ghost girl! We build!"

Jade shrugged and looked back at the remaining group, "So Clockwork said Marie could take it down?"

"Clockwork is usually right about this stuff," Nathan explained, "Like that time he sent us into that alternate dimension…."

"I'm superfast in my powered up form," Marie explained proudly, "Plus I can shoot lighting out my eyes and I had this amazing lighting attack."

"Kay, makes sense," Jade guessed.

"Then Lily lures it, you kick the shit out of it, and I send it back where it came from," Kara concluded as she took her glasses off to clean them.

Marie nodded as she caught site of an array of photos by the window. They were of Lily, Luke, Levi, and Nathan. They were with much younger looking version Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Not just them but Valerie, Jazz, Maddie and Jack (the first Jack Fenton!).

There were children littered around in the photos that she had never seen. Two she recognized from the news that must be Stephen and Daphne, Lily's younger siblings.

Marie looked away from the photos not liking them and asked, "Hey, Nathan got we get out for a while. This place smells like vodka."

"Hey!" Jade complained.

Nathan nodded as they went ghost and flew out, "I need to grab from homework anyway."

They flew to Nathan's apartment phasing in.

"Nathaniel, can't you use a door?" a voice commented as they flew in sending a shiver up Nathan's spine.

"Father," Nathan stated in a annoyed voice as his father, Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius, sat on his couch.


	16. A different Vlad

Chapter 16: A different Vlad

Marie saw him, her biological father sitting there like nothing was wrong and reacted. Black rings flew up and down her body as her skin turned green, her eyes became completely red, her hair turned black, and her clothes became a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves and a white cape. Vlad read her intentions and went Ghost himself just as Marie grabbed him and intangibly tackled him out of the dorm. Vlad blasted her off of him and said, "What is the meaning of this?!" "This is for every evil thing you have ever done!" Marie shouted and blasted at him with her lightning. Vlad blocked it only to be attacked from behind when Marie used her super-speed and punched him into the air. She blasted lightning again, which hit home. Vlad went intangible as Marie tried to kick him, letting her pass through him before sending a ghost ray that Marie effortlessly dodged.

Marie powered up her lightning just as Vlad blasted another ghost ray. "STOP!" Nathan yelled, just as he was hit by both attacks. "NATHAN!" "NATHANIEL!" Marie and Vlad screamed as he was knocked unconscious and began to fall. Vlad and Marie raced to save him; Marie got to him first and held him up. "LET GO OF HIM!" Vlad threatened her. Marie's eyes glowed as electricity threatened to leave her eyes and blast Vlad but she kept it from escaping, barely. Marie ignored her and Nathan's biological father and flew Nathan into his dorm room and set him down on his bed. Vlad shoved her aside and said, "Nathaniel, please, get up." Marie glared at him and grabbed him, "Don't try acting like you care now, you bastard!"

Vlad pushed her off, "This is your fault, whoever you are!" Vlad yelled back. "This is all on your head, starting with the day you returned to Earth!" Marie yelled back, lightning glowing in her hands. Vlad's hands glowed with ectoplasmic energy as he got ready to fight again before they heard Nathan yell, "Stop it now, damn it!" Marie and Vlad turned to see Nathan glaring at them. Vlad and Marie let go of their built up energies and Vlad said, "Who is this girl? She is half ghost, and has the same look as us, but she is no relative of mine." Marie became human again and said, "I'm your daughter, from another dimension." Vlad looked at her like she was crazy, but Nathan nodded, "It's true."

Vlad turned human himself and asked, "How?" Marie glared at him as she said, "In my reality, it took you nine years to come back to Earth after the Disasteroid Incident. When you got back, you rebuilt your fortune by stealing and paid assassination. And just for your own enjoyment, you raped seventy six women. My Mother was one of them, and I'm the result." Marie continued to stare daggers at Vlad the whole time she said this, gaining a dark joy at how horrified he looked. "You made me watch a video of my conception," Marie finished, and Nathan turned pale as he remembered seeing that along with her, and Vlad looked like he was about to throw up.

"I-I don't know what to say. He, I, that man isn't me, what he did was unforgivable. But I'm not him," Vlad managed to say. "You're still the man who cloned a girl then rejected her love, and held the world hostage," Marie pointed out, unwilling to let go of her hatred. Vlad looked down and said, "That was one of the worst mistakes I ever made in my life." Vlad then got up and said, "Nathaniel, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing. Obviously, you are doing well," then he got up and left. Two minutes later Rodney came in and said, "I just saw Nikolas Matthews pass by, what was he doing here?"


	17. Setting the Trap

Chapter 17: Setting the Trap

Marie sighed as she and Kara followed Jade to the graveyard not that far from the college campus.

Jade stopped and motioned to the graves, "Well here it is. You're sure this will help attract the thing."

Kara nodded pulling a glowing rope out of her backpack and tying it to a tree, "Death attracts evil."

"You're the witch," Marie commented not thinking, "You would know."

Kara jumped up and looked at Marie, "I like being around_ living good _things. I'm_ fully_ alive, unlike you."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Marie demanded as her eyes began glowing.

"Well, I'm just human," Kara pointed out as she tossed her jacket and hat to the side, "You're half-ghost, right? You're already half dead."

"Guys…." Jade tried to interrupt as the witch and halfa move closer to each other. The electricity and magic they were creating obvious.

"Well, at least I do good with my powers," Marie challenged, "No plagues or stealing children."

"Most of those were blown out of proportion by the church!" Kara shouted back angrily, "they always assume everything different is evil or wrong!"

Marie paused for a second as she thought that over, "Not all the churches are like that! You can't lump all of them like that just cause of a few people and what they did hundreds of years ago!"

"Kara, Marie," Jade called concerned, "This energy, the demon?"

"Then why are you doing it with me and my people?" Kara demanded to know, "My clan may not be saints but I'm not them! Judge people by what they do not by their family history!"

Marie stopped as she thought about her, Nathan, and their father(s), "Your right."

Kara stared as she realized what Marie had said.

"She is?" Jade asked shocked from the tombstone she was hiding behind.

"She is," Marie replied but gave Kara a look, "But your record isn't spotless either Kara. Levi is one of those hurt by you. Fix it."

Marie walked away leaving Kara as she grabbed the rope and motioned to Jade to help.

Kara sighed looking down at the amethyst stone on her ring then looked at the 'KL' on the side before whispering, "It's not that simple."

…..

Lily dropped from the sky followed by Nathan who dropped Melissa rather hard to the ground.

"That hurt!" Melissa muttered as Lily and Nathan went human and the three walked into the graveyard.

"I hope Gar and Joe aren't here," Nathan sighed earning a look from Melissa.

"Who?" The rainbow haired genius asked.

"Don't ask," Lily replied she spotted Jade, Kara, and Marie, all silent, "Chilly."

"What died?" Melissa asked amused.

"Any joy I had with these two," Jade replied glad to see her best friends, "They're both so depressing."

Lily looked at the witch and halfa before deciding to chat about it later, "Alright well we adjusted the thermos to hold are energy." Lily held up her Fenton Thermos that she, Melissa, and Nathan had fixed up "And me and Nathan already put our energy in."

Marie nodded as she got up and grabbed the thermos putting some of her energy in.

"Cool. We set up the rope thingie to trap it," Jade explained, "So, after kicking the shit out of it Kara just has to seal it with her magic right?"

Kara nodded taking the thermos from Marie and filling it with her orange looking energy.

"And this is when you two," Nathan explained pointing to rainbow haired genius and the browned haired flirt, "the unpowered civilians leave."

"Lily!" Jade protested gripping her friends arm.

"You have to."

"The dragon gets to stay!"

"He's a dragon!"

10 minutes later, the two were leaving on the condition they got Lily's weapons.

Lily looked to Nathan, Kara, and Marie as her friends left a smile on her face, "Let's go hunting."


	18. Defeated

Chapter 18: Defeated

Marie, Kara, Lily, and Nathan stood away from the Thermos as they waited and discussed the plan. "Remember," Kara told them, "ecto-energy will only make him stronger. But he can be hurt if you hit him hard enough. You three need to weaken him as much as you can, then I'll send him packing. Understood?" Marie, Lily, and Nathan nodded. As they waited for the demon to appear Marie whispered a prayer, "Anima Christi. Soul of Christ, make us holy. Body of Christ, save us. Blood of Christ, fill us with love. Water from Christ's side, wash us. Passion of Christ, strengthen us. Good Jesus, hear me. Within your wounds, hide us. Never let us be parted from you. From the evil enemy, protect us. At the hour of our deaths, call us, and tell us to come to you that with your saints we may praise you through all eternity. Amen."

Marie waited until she saw the black form come near the Thermos filled with energy. Marie quickly crossed herself and said, "God help us." She looked to Kara who signaled for her to wait. The demon's wings folded back and it walked toward the Thermos. "NOW!" Kara shouted, Marie, Lily, and Nathan flew forward and punched the demon back. "You will all BURN!" the demon roared and blasted them back with an energy ray from its eyes. Marie blasted back with her lightning, stunning it and allowing Lily and Nathan to hit it hard. The demon attempted to attack them, but Marie flew faster than the eye could follow and bashed the demon back.

"Face my spawn, wench!" the demon yelled as it cut its arm and released ten small demons that went after Marie. Marie flew off, leaving the main demon to Lily and Nathan. Nathan flew low and dodged the demon's tail and kicked it up to the sky as hard as he could. Lily tried to follow up with her own kick, only to get hit with another eye-beam. "LILY!" Nathan screamed, flying to her. Nathan made an ecto-energy shield just in time to protect him and Lily from the blast. The demon destroyed the shield with his fist, Lily and Nathan barely avoided its talons.

Marie fought hard against the smaller demons, getting scratched and bit hard. Marie then let her electricity blast out of her, gaining her the space she needed to speedily fly around and beat the demons further before finishing them off with her electrical ball attack. Marie saw Nathan and Lily barely dodging the demon's attacks and flew at it as hard as she could. Nathan and Lily almost got hit with a tail swipe before they saw Marie hit the demon like a missile, sending it back and down to earth. "Together!" Lily yelled, and the three halfas flew down and pummeled the stunned demon as hard as they could. "Now, GET BACK!" Kara yelled, and they flew back from the demon.

"NADINH DU PAOUHT!" Kara yelled, and an orange portal surrounded the demon. "NO!" the demon screamed as he was sucked into the portal. Marie, Lily, and Nathan flew down and turned human, exhausted from the fight. "Is it over?" Lily asked. "He won't come back," Kara assured them. "Thank God," Marie exhaustedly exclaimed as she sat down on the ground.


	19. Making Up

Chapter 19: Making Up

Marie yawned as she sat up from the couch and looked around the room a slightly amused look on her face.

Lily and Nathan were fast asleep on the other end of the couch wear they had been the night before. Actually Melissa and Jade were asleep too. Melissa was cuddling with Olivia (who had come over late with Rodney) on the floor.

"Still not right," Marie muttered as she looked near the coffee table and saw Jade asleep and sprawled out on Rodney's chest as he muttered in his sleep, "weirder."

Marie leaned noticed one thing was missing in this mess of sleeping college kids. Kara.

Marie heard a door shut and went ghost following the sound as she caught up to Kara just as she was leaving the dorm.

"Leaving already?" Marie asked as she turned human.

The blonde witch turned around adjusting her hat, "Oh, Marie. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. But I saw you leave anyway," Marie stated noticing the girl looked ready to leave town, "You didn't say good bye."

"I left a note," Kara pointed out rubbing her neck, "I'm not great with good byes."

Marie gave her a 'yeah right' look as Kara continued babbling, "Besides I have to leave now if I want to meet up with my friends Reaper and Troy in New York. Especially now that Dracos wing is busted."

Rolling her eyes Marie caught sight of a white, black, and violet blur. Recognizing it Marie smiled and turned back to the dorm, "Alright, well it was nice meeting you, Kara. Do me a favor?"

"What?" Kara asked confused not noticing the blur land behind her.

"Say hi to Levi."

…..

Levi was a little surprised when he saw the girl he has met a couple weeks ago. Hadassah was her name Levi thought. But then again since Lily had texted him to tell him Kara Roth, or rather Kara Lightchaser, was there in De Ville with them he was starting to doubt that it was a coincidence especially since he felt drawn to Hadassah.

Hadassah turned around and jumped as she saw Levi, in human form, behind her, "Levi!"

Levi smiled stupidly he greeted, "Hi, Hadassah….or is it Kara?"

Hadassah/Kara blushed, "Hadassah, Kara, Light, doesn't matter…..You called me Kara though."

Levi smiled at this as he noticed the V-neck shirt Kara was wearing showed a partial scaring. Without thinking moved his hand to it and touched it thinking of his dream a couple days ago.

"Levi?" Kara questioned confused.

Levi looked down at Kara's wrists seeing scaring there too, "I failed to protect you. Didn't I?"

"You're not a god," Kara teased as she took his hand, "You thought Freakshow was telling the truth. He only told you part of it and you fell for it. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But mine cost you a sword in the chest," Levi admitted looking into Kara's surprised grey eyes.

"Your remember that?" Kara asked surprised.

"I remember some things," Levi explained, "Mostly thru dreams."

"Well, Micah's skill was never memories spells," Kara mumbled to herself, "Well, that's goodish."

A sly smile appeared on Levi's face, "Also remember a certain little kiss we shared." He leaned in closer to Kara.

Kara tensed as she didn't want Levi getting a head of himself, "Then you should also remember I killed my fiancée."

Levi frowned, "That guy was an ass hole. I'm not like him." Levi tried to smile, "I won't give you a reason to kill me, and I'll make sure my mom, aunts, and sisters kill you."

That seemed to win Kara over as she broke down laughing and a familiar orange dragon flew out of Kara's pocket and settled on Levi's head, "Traitor."

Kara giggled as Levi wrapped her in a hug, "So you ever been to New York?"

"Nope," Levi replied, "But I would love to go with you."

…..

Marie smiled as she took a picture of the kissing Levi and Kara on her phone, "So sweet."


	20. Adventures End

Chapter 20: Adventures End

Marie, Rodney, Nathan, Lily, Melissa, Olivia, and Jade were coming out of a movie theater when Marie's phone suddenly rang. Marie and everyone was shocked to hear it, her phone hadn't rung the whole time she was there. Marie answered, "It is time for you to return to your own dimension, Marie." Clockwork told her at the other end. "I gotta go," Marie told everyone. "Hold on, one thing first," Jade said and she got everyone to group together for a picture. Jade took Marie's phone and made sure everyone could be seen, "Say Weirdo's!" "Weirdo's!" everyone said, and Jade took the picture.

"Perfect," Jade proclaimed as she handed Marie back her phone. Marie looked at everyone, she hated to leave them, she and Olivia were actually starting to become friends in this dimension, while back home she knew they were only one word away from killing each other. Nathan and Lily gave her a hug and said, "Take care of yourself alright?" All she could think to say was "Take care," and she went Ghost and flew off. Ten minutes later Clockwork appeared to her floating next to a portal. "Sorry Marie, you aren't meant to stay here forever, you need to go home," Clockwork told her as she entered the portal.

Marie found herself in her room; she checked her phone and saw that in her home dimension it was still Sunday. Her phone rang again, it was this dimension's Rodney, "Marie, are you near a TV?" Marie said, "Yeah, why?" "Jerry's in front of Congress, it's on all the channels!" Rodney excitedly told her. Marie hurriedly turned on the TV in her room and saw her boyfriend, speaking in front of Congress.

"There are those that say that we're too dangerous to be allowed to run loose. Run loose? My siblings and I have been 'running loose' since we were thirteen, that whole time we didn't use our powers for personal gain, or cause random destruction. We protected normal citizens from ghostly threats; we rescued people from accidents, my brother Jack used to entertain sick kids at the hospital with his abilities. My point is; we aren't threats; we're people, people with abilities others don't have, who use them to help. That's all we want to do with our powers, help people."

Jerry then stepped down as a good percentage of Congress applauded him. Marie smiled, it looked like things were going to get better from here on in.

…

_Back in Phantom Three's World_

"So this happens often?" Jade asked hopefully talking about their 'little' adventure as they continued walking down the side walk to their car.

"As long as your friends with me and Nathan," Lily admitted as she noticed Melissa jumping with joy a little till she hugged Olivia.

"That means we get to be Team Lily Phantom!" Melissa cried overly dramatic attracts people's attention.

"Oh dear," Olivia muttered.

"Why is it team Lily Phantom?" Nathan asked a little hurt as Rodney and Jade laughed.

"Because Nathan Plasmius sounds evil, honey," Lily replied, "I thought we discussed."

Rodney looked at Jade, "I love are friends."

Jade nodded an argument pleased with the prospect of more adventures ahead of.

* * *

_You made it to the end! Hurray! I hope you enjoyed it, reviewed, and might check out some of mine and chadtayor020's other stuff. If not thank you anyway for reading!_


End file.
